Snapshots
by Lady Elisabeth
Summary: "The days pass like falling leaves in the autumn, sometimes in clumps and sometimes one at a time, standing out with perfect clarity... Instead, she marks the passing time in snapshots of her life." Missing moments from Early Crossing, told in 500 words or less. InuKag.
1. Inner Demons (K)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Prompt: _Inuyasha's first transformation into a full youkai_

Context: Chapter 10

Brief note: This drabble series is based off of missing moments from Early Crossing that just wouldn't leave me alone! Also, props to anyone who recognizes the quote in the summary. :) Happy reading!

* * *

Inner Demons

 _Kagome_

A full moon blazes brightly through the star-studded sky, illuminating the forest and drawing Kagome's attention from where she sits beneath the trees. Her eyes trace the nightscape reverentially before returning to the sleeping form beside her.

His face is dirty, long silver hair riddled with tangles and fire-rat haori ripped in several places, revealing bandages soaked with already-dried blood. She reaches out an unsteady hand to rest on his cheek, trying to reassure herself that he is indeed still with her. The steady rise and fall of his chest is all that comforts her as she is drenched in memories.

Their only warning had been a quick surge of youki before the demons had emerged from hiding within the trees, lunging for Kagome, intent on obtaining the Shikon no Tama- just like every adversary they'd encountered over the past months.

Kagome had initially been confident in their abilities to dispatch the dozen or so feline youkai. After all, besides her strengthening miko powers, Inuyasha had proven himself more than capable with the Tetsusaiga at his hip since he had first used it to protect her.

She had grown to feel secure seeing the sword in his hands. And at first, her confidence had been justified.

However, the tide had turned when one of the now-desperate cats caught him off guard, teeth sinking deep into the flesh of his forearm and forcing him to release the fang of his father.

She recalls the rest with pain, brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face.

She had run out of arrows, forced to fight with raw power alone, something incredibly unwieldy, especially at a distance. And their enemies were cunning, keeping Inuyasha far away from the weapon that had felled so many of their companions. They'd been exhausted, unable to gain an edge over their assailants. And defeat had seemed inevitable when Inuyasha, bleeding freely from several deep wounds, was a hair too slow in reaching out to block a forceful swipe to Kagome's midsection.

She remembers the sinister bite of razor-sharp claws slicing easy and deep through her belly and the cry of pure agony leaving her lips, each beat of her heart screaming _too late, too late, too late_. She remembers the glowing green eyes of the feline taking vengeful satisfaction in her pain before a pink blast enveloped its form. She remembers collapsing to the ground, defenseless, overcome, waiting for death.

But most of all, she remembers the anguished cry of her hanyou as he'd seen his failure manifested in the scent of her blood. "Inuyasha," she had choked out in horror as youki pulsed, and before her eyes, his fangs had lengthened and jagged purple stripes had appeared high on his cheekbones. The golden gaze she had grown up with, those familiar amber eyes that had come to symbolize safety and affection in her mind, had disappeared.

Taking their place were sadistic blood-red irises, smirking as their owner's claws violently butchered the enemy.

* * *

Author's Note: As I'd mentioned when I finished Early Crossing, I've decided to start a drabble series capturing moments of that story that I just didn't get to include, whether for pacing or want of time or just forgetfulness. So here we are! Each one will come as part of a pair, 500 words in Kagome's perspective and 500 in Inuyasha's, respectively.

I am also taking prompt suggestions! I have several in mind, but I welcome suggestions, so if you're interested just drop me a review!

Hope you enjoy this little project!

 _-Lady E_


	2. Inner Demons (I)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Prompt: _Inuyasha's first transformation into a full youkai_

Context: Chapter 10

* * *

Inner Demons

 _Inuyasha_

Inuyasha remembers everything.

He will learn later on that this is not always the case when his youkai blood takes control. But this first time, this first encounter with the savagery that lurks just beneath the surface, seems to be branded on his retinas.

He can't forget the pleasure he'd taken in violently ripping those last feline youkai apart, can't forget Kagome's first scream of pain that had stirred something wild and uncontrollable within him to wake. Can't forget her screams of horror that had followed as she witnessed the carnage he inflicted on their enemies.

When every attacker had been reduced to an unmoving, unmentionably disfigured carcass on the forest floor, he had stood growling, facing her. She still lay where she had fallen, wounds deep, rendering her immovable. He remembers the deep sadness in her eyes, remembers the pain and desperation in her voice as she'd choked out his name.

"Inuyasha." Tears were streaming down her face, and she'd lifted a hand weakly in his direction. "Inuyasha, please, come back to me."

He'd shaken his head roughly, unable to remember exactly who she was and driven mad by the scent of her blood, only knowing that she smelled of _home_. The instinct to _protect_ and _defend_ together with his remaining lust to _kill_ had been overpowering. A canine whine had mixed in with his furious growls, conveying his frustration at his helplessness to heal her wounds.

She'd called his name once more, her strength clearly fading. "Inuyasha, please." And something in him, deep and instinctive, had finally responded to her plea, and he'd found himself moving to her side, deeply inhaling her scent. Her raised hand had been shaking, but she managed to gently bring it to rest against his purple-striped cheek.

Her eyes showed no fear, only sadness. No condemnation, only compassion.

"This isn't you," she had murmured. He had just stared, uncomprehending, still tense and ready to fight.

It's early morning now, and Inuyasha can't tear his eyes away from the exhausted girl who'd fallen asleep next to him the night before. He smells her dried tears- maybe from nightmares, or bad memories. Kami knows he's had his fair share of both since that horrible evening. Guilt wraps creeping tendrils around his heart and _squeezes_ as he looks at her slightly furrowed brow.

 _This is my fault._ The thought is inescapable. Her pain, her sorrow, her misfortune. That's all he is.

But then she stirs slightly, and moves to snuggle tightly against his side. She murmurs his name in her sleep, and again he remembers her eyes, looking at his violent and bloodthirsty youkai. His youkai who had called her _home._

She had shown him no fear, only love- just as she'd been doing since the day she'd come out of a well and into his life.

So he banishes the guilt for the moment, as the sun begins to rise, and allows her innocent warmth to wash the memory of the blood from his hands.

* * *

Author's Note: If you noticed important details missing, blame the word count. But I still like how it turned out. :)

Again, if you have prompt suggestions, please review and let me know! Hope you enjoyed!

 _-Lady E_


End file.
